All Tied Up
by Digitalis02
Summary: A one-shot of that 'me, you...all tied up' scene. Only...without the children.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, Helen would have given in to Nikola a long time ago! =)

* * *

All Tied Up

Screw the bonds of friendship.

Five or not, Helen was going to kill him.

She didn't know why she'd been separated from Kate and Will and placed in a room by herself, but if Nikola had anything to do with it, it gave Helen all the more desire to gut her old friend like a fish.

Getting to her knees, Helen wriggled her hands, trying to reach the knife in her pocket. "Come on, come on...Oh!" She wobbled and muttering an unladylike curse, Helen toppled over on her side. "Ouch."

Perhaps total and complete evisceration. Part-vampire or not, Nikola couldn't possibly survive that.

Her back arched as Helen twisted her hands, biting her lip.

The door opened and Helen looked up to see the object of her projected violence sweep in.

Taking in her position, Nikola couldn't help the wide smirk that blossomed onto his face. "Oh, Helen...what have we here?"

She may have growled at him.

Shutting the door and crouching down beside Helen, Nikola was unable to hide his glee.

His eyes glinted playfully. "I've often wondered, what this moment would be like. Me, you...tied up." Unable to resist the temptation, Nikola reached out a hand to claim a brunette curl, wrapping the satiny strand around his finger.

Helen's eyes narrowed in pure anger. When she got out of this..."Untie me. **Now**."

Nikola leisurely watched the curl bounce as his finger found more interesting pursuits, such as tracing Helen's jawline, and skimming down the soft skin of her neck. "In this situation, I would have thought it was _me_ giving _you_ the orders, but I've long suspected your need for dominance, Helen. Though this is one instance I feel I should ignore it." The silky smile was heard in his voice.

Nikola idly wondered if he should tell Helen that when she got particularly furious, her chest heaved.

And what a wonderful chest it was from the barest hint of cleavage he could see from where he crouched over her.

Helen looked like she wanted to kick him, but didn't want to encourage him to do anything else. His finger caressed her collarbone. "Nikola...untie me!" she hissed, blue eyes flaring.

"Not yet, Helen. You know, it's so rare for me to see you in such a...vulnerable state," Nikola said in a conversational voice, clearly enjoying himself. "I need to savor it. But first, where is it? My fail-safe? The '45 Bordeaux, tell me you brought it."

Helen's voice was sour. "You were taking an awful chance that we'd actually find it."

"Yes, but Helen, we've known each other for 100-plus years. I think I know your mind by now." Nikola's smirk was still present as his eyes dipped to her lips. "As you so obviously should know mine."

The gutter. For all intents and purposes, Nikola's genius mind was currently in the gutter. "Left side."

With gleaming devilish eyes, Nikola blatantly admired Helen's curves hidden under her jacket and reached in to grab his fail-safe. Deliberately, Nikola took his time. Reaching in, feeling the silk of Helen's shirt and the warmth of her body, he extracted the device, brushing against those curves in unmitigated pleasure.

He licked his lips. "Oh, I've definitely fantasized about something like this." Nikola leered naughtily down at her.

"Focus, Nikola." Trying to severely injure him with her eyes.

Clutching the weapon, it started to hum and electricity shot through it. "Now, not that I don't want to stay here and take complete advantage of you in a wickedly sinful way, but I have a couple of kids who need to be taught some manners."

"Nikola," Helen whispered before frowning fiercely as the genius stood, shamelessly ogling her body. His eyes raked up and down, a half-smile lingering on his lips. "Now what are you doing?"

"Memorizing this picture for later fantasies." He winked before turning to the door.

Helen opened her mouth, but Nikola vanished through quickly.

She gritted her teeth and began working on reaching her knife again.

Drowning? Would poison work? No, Helen would try decapitation first...Yes, she'd definitely try that.

And just ignore the goosebumps he'd left on her skin.


End file.
